Story Ideas: 1
by accursedone17
Summary: Writer's block - more like indecision - has hit me. Keep up with the following Story Ideas and review to tell me which ones you would like to see!


**Alright guys! This is accursedone17 writing, and I have decided to try something new for creative process. Instead of finishing one story and going on to the next one, I have decided to ask for your opinions on what fanfiction to write next. There are so many ideas for so many different TV shows and movies that I have, so be warned, choose carefully. Review to tell me what you would like to see on this site, and I'll announce the results as soon as I can.**

**1.****Young Justice **

· **ECHOES - **Valencia Romero has been blind from birth, one of the few grandchildren of a major Gotham crime family, cherished by her parents and her grandfather. However, when she is left and orphan by a vicious rivalry with another family, Valencia is mercilessly thrown to the twins, her life torn apart. But when a man named Bruce Wayne takes Valencia in, she begins to realize that all is not lost, and starts her making her way to peace.

· **YOUNG INJUSTICE - **The villains of Gotham rule the streets of their fair city, tormenting its citizens with their cruel, sadistic ways. And someday, they will pass on their frightful legacies to their children. But when a handful of these 'heirs' are forced to see the light, they discover a horrific plan set by their parents that will shatter the world. And with an unexpected ally leading them, they will have to use everything in their power to stop it.

· **THE BLACK BANSHEE – **In a family of heroes, Sarah McLaren wishes for only one thing: to be able to live her life without the pressure of inheriting her mother's powers. But when Sam, Sarah's twin sister, is chose as the next Nightingale, fate decides to give Sarah another path, as the Black Banshee. And with the world ahead of her, Sarah may just be able to become the type of hero her heart desires to be.

· **BRAINIAC –** She had always been just the second child, standing right in the shadow of her older brother, always pushed back. Their father had only seen her brother, and the future that he offered them, but she had always known that she could be something more. And when someone finally notices who she really is, the whole world will know her name.

· **THE SCARLET ANGEL –** In Angel City, there lies a rumour about a scarlet angel, a guardian dedicated to keeping the city safe. They say her wings are stained red with the blood of her enemies. The League is interested in recruiting her, but when they find her nearly dead, they discover a war that has been waging for hundreds for millennia. And only with her help, they may just be able to stop it from destroying the world.

· **THE GAMMA SQUAD –** When the Gamma Squad infiltrates a secret STAR Labs facility, they do not expect to rescue a young girl named Alexandra, a test subject with the natural ability to shapeshift. But when their actions result in them being framed and branded as traitors to the Justice League, they are forced to become fugitives from their allies and mentors. Now, they must live on the other side of the law if they ever want to prove their innocence.

· **THE STRONGEST WILL –** Seihla Narok is the newest Green Lantern, hailing from a world where she was belittled every day of her life, a slave. But even as a Lantern, Seihla still faces many challenges and adversaries among her new companions. However, when an old enemy from her past leaves her as the last line of defense, it falls to her to save the universe. And if she wants to succeed, then must prove the strength of her will in order to defeat it alone.

· **THE MAIDEN OF THE SEA –** For most of her life, Marina has never known anything but the darkness of the ocean depths that she was raised in. However, when she one day discovers the country known as Atlantis, and the hero known as Aquaman, Marina finds herself thrust into a world she never could have dreamed of. And when she is called to action to defend her people, she will discover something about her past that could change everything.

· **THE LEAGUE OF SHADOWS –** When she was born, Sarah Queen could not talk. When she was seven, the League of Shadows kidnapped her from her family. For twelve years, she and five others have been serving as Ra's al Ghul personal soldiers, trained to with no mercy. But when a traitor to the League reveals a shocking truth to them, they will do everything to see the light.


End file.
